wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Contrail
WORK IN PROGRESS! DO NOT STEAL! Contrail is a male SkyWing. A cold, serious man, Contrail's goal is too ruin family after what relationships did to him. Once a happy man, it was ripped out of him. Although a mysterious assassin at the start of his runaway, he works as a spy for an unknown company, but maintains a killer for hire. Appearance Contrail has orange scales, almost copper like. He has blue eyes like the sky, rumoring that he is a firescales. He has a gold snout, like the ridge on top of his nostrils. Contrail has white insides of his ear. Contrail has a red underbelly, along with his horns, eyebrows, wing membranes and armour like over his orange spikes on his spine. His tail slides on the floor. Contrail has extremely sharp claws. Over his tail is a brown bag, with holes in it. This is where his knives are kept. Powers Like most SkyWings, Contrail is an extremely fast flier thanks to his large wings. He can breathe hot fire, more hotter then most other known dragons in Pyrrhia. This has rumored to make him be a firescales, in his breath rather then in touch. Skills Contrail is great for using knives at any skill. He is shown to be a great fighter. Contrail is known to sneak attack, and sometimes go "invisible", making him be very stealthy. Weaknesses Contrail is cold and is very obnoxious, which leads to his downfall on some occasions. Although he hides it, Contrail is afraid of electricity, and hates lightning and thunder. History WIP * Basically was born with his grandparents, and his odd colouring made him look like a firescales. Frightened, they tried to throw him off the edge, but Contrail sliced his grandmother's stomach open, killing her. His grandpa flew to the hills, and was never seen again. * His parents neglected him, and didn't let him go outside. However, they couldn't ground him, due to his hot firebreath. He didn't have any friends. * Despite this, Contrail was a friendly boy, and tried to make others laugh. * Then, when Contrail shouted QUEEN SCARLET, THE BEST QUEEN EVER as a joke, his parents who are big Ruby supporters, disowned him. Contrail was furious, and swore to himself he would never try to get close to anyone, and would kill them if they tried. Personality Bullet points for now until I organise him! * Incredibly harsh, mean and cruel are words to describe Contrail. He is very rude to everyone he meets, and wants to keep it that way, during his time to complete his goals. * Is very observant about everything, and tries to figure out plans in his mind before attacking. However, he has been described to break pyschics and logic. * Deep down, Contrail is a friendly dragon with a sense of humor. However, he tries to hide it all, believing he needs to make his vengeance complete before turning out the way he wants too. Unfortunately, it's too late for him to change, since everyone has seen him a cruel dragon. * Contrail is one who makes his mind up and never changes it. Relationships His Parents When one time killing his grandmother, Contrail was neglected by his parents, keeping him locked up from meeting others, afraid of being blamed for their son's hot fire. Still, a young Contrail loved them, and tried to please them constantly. However, a joke about saying Scarlet was the best lead to his downfall of having a family. They disowned him in feirce anger, and that moment changed Contrail completely. Trivia * A Contrail is a cloud that is normally activated by jet engines or turbines. * Contrail was originally a firescales, but Itchy thought it was too cilche, so she went for a twist. * He is also Itchy's first ever SkyWing, and her fourth male. * Contrail was also one time, going to be pink and red, due to pink being rare. It was originally scrapped due to Itchy personally thinking the colours clashed too much. Quotes Gallery Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Content (BanderItchy)